


nothing left to rekindle

by claruh



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Friends to Enemies, Sapnap Visits Clay | Dream in Prison (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claruh/pseuds/claruh
Summary: sapnap goes to pandora’s vault.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 9





	nothing left to rekindle

Sapnap could visibly see his own hands shaking as Sam led him through the prison, cheerily explaining how certain mechanisms worked. He didn’t understand how Sam could still maintain his normal, upbeat mood while working in a place like this. 

The only reason Sapnap had decided to even go near the prison was after George had told him it would be good for him. Good to have closure, good to have memories of Dream that weren’t all smiles. 

He felt Sam’s arm pressed against his chest and looked up, realizing he had nearly walked into the lava. The lava.. that was all that was between him and Dream, and yet he still felt miles away. 

Sam said something that Sapnap didn’t fully process, since he was watching the lava disappear. Slowly, the cell was revealed and Dream was sitting against the wall, holding his last possession, the clock Sam supposedly kept having to replace in his cell. 

“Sap?” Dream’s expression matched his own, pure shock.

Sam gently nudged him forwards so he could close the lava, “I’ll leave you to it.” Before he hit the button, Sapnap heard him say, “Stay safe.”

He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding once the lava returned to its normal position.

“Sap, I’ve-“

“Shut up.”

“What?”

“I said shut up.” Dream’s expression turned from relief to confusion. “I hate you, do you know that? I hate you so much, but-“

Dream cut him off, sounding dejected, “I know.”

“I wasn’t finished.” Sapnap was tense. “I still missed you. I don’t fucking know why, but I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” His voice was scared, something Sapnap hadn’t heard since they were kids. “I’m so sorry.”

“Are you?”

“Yes.” He took a step closer to Sapnap, who didn’t react. “I didn’t mean any of the things I said to you.”

“It sure seemed like you did.” When Dream moved closer again, Sapnap put out his hand. “Do you not get it? This isn’t normal anymore. You can’t expect me to just- I don’t know.” He shook his head.

“I know.”

“No, you clearly don’t.” Dream, uncharacteristically gentle, removed Sapnap’s hand from his chest. “Don’t touch me.” He pulled his hand away from Dream’s soft grip around his wrist. “Fuck you, Dream.” He felt like he was about to start crying.

Dream just looked at him before walking across the cell and sitting down on his bed. He expected Sapnap to follow, obviously, and it was hard for him not to. Eventually, after watching Dream for a moment he walked over and sat on the ground in front of him, not wanting to sit too close. 

“I love you, Sapnap.”

Sapnap had to suppress a laugh, “I can’t fucking believe you.” He shook his head. 

“I know you don’t.”

“Then why do you say shit like that?”

“Because I want you to be able to believe me, when I say that, again.” Sapnap went quiet. “You’re my best friend.”

“You’re not mine.” After a moment he added on, “Anymore.”

“I get it.”

“No, you fucking don’t! Stop saying that you understand, because clearly, you and me are very different.” He stood up. “You don’t understand anything, Dream. You don’t understand me, and you sure as hell don’t understand any of the kids you lied to.” 

Dream’s eyes were fixed to the ground. He seemed scared of Sapnap, which was a first. 

“I-“

“Don’t you dare say ‘I know.’” When Dream didn’t try to speak again, he continued, “Do I scare you Dream? Do you know that you’re weak now? Do you know that I could-“

“Stop.” His voice cracked. “Please.”

“Shit.” He didn’t want to feel bad for Dream, but seeing him like that- so broken- he couldn’t help it. “Hey, look at me.”

“No.”

“No?”

“You don’t scare me.” He looked up, and Sapnap could tell his eyes were watering. Despite that, his voice was as steady as someone’s, who was about to cry, could be, “Not at all.”

Sapnap just snorted, “What are you scared of, Dream?”

It was a rhetorical question, but Dream still answered, “A lot of things.”

“That’s surprising.”

“I’m still human, no matter how far gone you think I am.” His words slammed into Sapnap’s chest. “I’m scared that you’ll hate me forever.”

“Forever is a long time.”

“Exactly.” He was smiling as the first of his tears slipped down his face. Of course he was. His stupid, stupid smile that matched the one on his mask that was laying face down on the cold, obsidian floor. 

“I hope I hate you forever.”

“Why?” He couldn’t remember a time he had heard Dream so defeated before now. 

“So I won’t ever have to deal with loving you again.” He heard Dream’s breath hitch. “You were my best friend, Dream, my brother, but you ruined it. Us getting back to that point.. I don’t think that’s possible anymore.”

“Oh.”

Before the prison Dream would have snapped at him far earlier into the conversation. Him being this quiet.. this calm about everything, scared Sapnap more than he’d like to admit. 

He didn’t know what to do anymore. He wanted so badly to hug Dream and just hold him, try to make him himself again, but he knew that wouldn’t work. Nothing he could do would fix what Dream did. 

“Dream?”

“Hm.” He wasn’t looking at Sapnap. 

“Stand up.” He quickly obeyed, surprising Sapnap. Sapnap sighed, “Do not think for a second that I forgive you because of this.” A look of confusion crossed over Dream’s face. 

Sapnap wrapped his arms around him tightly, surprising Dream. It took him a moment to return the action, but he really had missed this. They stood like that for a while, with Sapnap crying into Dream’s shoulder. 

Dream’s voice was low, “Why are you crying?”

“I just want you to be yourself again.”

Dream was taken aback, “I still am me.”

“Not really.” He chuckled, wiping his tears off. “You’re you, but not how you were, y’know?” He paused. “Actually, don’t answer that.”

Dream leaned his head against Sapnap’s which was resting on his shoulder again, “Have I ever told you how nice your hugs are?”

“Many times, yes.” 

“I..”

“What?”

“When I first got in here I sometimes..” He didn’t know how to continue.

“You can’t just leave me in suspense, dude.”

“Sometimes I’d walk into the lava to try and simulate you hugging me.” His eyes were locked onto the lava now. Sapnap pulled apart from him and placed a hand on his face, warming that side of his face. “It was stupid.”

“Yeah, it fucking was.” He laughed. “You’re stupid.” Dream just nodded. “While this was a splendid time, I’m going to go.” His voice was laced with sarcasm, and yet he still had tears dripping down his face. 

“Bye Pandas.”

It was strange to hear him say that nickname after everything that had happened. It felt like eons since Dream used to call him that. So much had changed. 

Too much.


End file.
